


Once. Twice. Three times a hero.

by phillydragonldy



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillydragonldy/pseuds/phillydragonldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Chloe keeps being rescued by EMT Davis. <br/>Written for: svsunkenships Feb 2016 <br/>Username of the requester: purple moon123</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once. Twice. Three times a hero.

ONCE - Dark Thursday

Davis hitched his medical bag more securely onto his shoulder as his eyes scanned the people on the street. The riot police hadn't yet come through this area, so everything around him was madness. While the lawlessness appalled him, that wasn't his duty. He was here to help the people hurt in the madness.

His keen eyes raced over the fights, theft, and fires looking for the victims in the worst danger. He wasn't particularly large, but he had surprising strength and his EMT uniform caused people to give way to him even as they turned viciously on the police. An EMT's sole purpose was the help.

Davis spotted a thug beating on an older man and raced over. He grabbed the attacker and ripped him off the fallen man. The wild-eyed man raised a punch at Davis, but the EMT caught his fist and pushed him back again. Davis watched the madness leave the other's eyes to be replaced by shock. Then as if coming out of a trance the man looked at the fallen and bleeding elderly man he had been punching seconds before and Davis saw shame overtake his features. A moment later, he disappeared back into the crowd. With a dismissive nod, Davis bent down to tend the wounds of the old man.  
  
Davis had just finished helping the old man into the lobby of an apartment building where he should be safe when he saw the girl. She had silky-looking blonde hair that hung to her shoulders and a green jacket that played off her brilliant green eyes beautifully. She was petite and beautiful, but though she was clearly injured, her face was set in a determined expression as she tried to navigate the insanity around them. She looked like she had a mission and nothing - not even the city falling to pieces around her - was going to stand in her way.

That drive, despite the pain she was obviously enduring from an injured leg and bleeding gash on her head, filled Davis with admiration for this unknown girl.

Shifting his medical bag to his shoulder once more, he made sure the large EMT badge on his jacket was clearly visible as he made his way across the chaos to her side.

"Miss, are you injured?" Davis asked even though he knew she was.

His question was answered with a large gun pointed at his face.

Her voice quavered slightly, though the gun remained pointed at him. "Who are you?"

Davis raised his hands in surrender. "Davis. Davis Bloome. EMT out of Metropolis General." He indicated the badge and nametag on his jacket with a tilt of his head. "I saw you were injured and came to assist."

She lowered the gun. "Sorry about that." She looked around at the fires and people running all around them. "It's been a rough day."

Davis smiled at the understatement and lowered his hands. "You should get off the streets with those injuries. Where are you trying to go?"

"The Daily Planet. It's...important."

"Will you allow me to treat your wounds and get you there?"

"No, no, I'll be -" Her words were cut off as her injured leg buckled under her. Davis caught her before she could fall, and smoothly swung her up into his arms. The girl blinked slightly-unfocused eyes at him. "Alright, I'll let you help. A little."

Davis smiled down at the girl in his arms. "That is very generous of you."

He carried her the few blocks through the anarchy around them until they reached The Daily Planet. When they were safely inside, he set her down on a lobby couch. Pulling his bag up beside him, he started unloading bandage and antiseptic. He judged that her limping leg was the result of a twisted ankle and wrapped it carefully to steady the joint. Like most head wounds, the gash on her head bled freely, but wasn't particularly deep or serious. He settled for cleaning the wound thoroughly and added a few butterfly closures for good measure.

"Alright, miss. You should be safe enough here, though you should lock up after I leave. Then stay here until the streets are secure again."

"Thank you, Davis." She smiled at him, and the light he saw in her somehow made the darkness all around them seem brighter.

"You're very welcome..."

"Chloe," she supplied.

"Chloe." Davis smiled and went back out into the fight, carrying her name with him like a talisman.  
  


* * *

  
  
TWICE - Sleeper

Davis stripped off his uniform shirt in his car outside the newly opened Ace of Clubs. Reaching into the back, he pulled the black shirt out and put it on, his nimble fingers flashing up the buttons. Pulling down the visor he checked his hair in the mirror and ran his hand over his head to even out the few over-long hairs that weren't following the rest neatly enough. He wished he'd been able to change at the hospital locker room instead of in his car, but the last emergency call had come to close for him to make the trip back and still be on time to meet his friends at the club. So he was making do.

Deciding that he looked the best he could given his limited resources, he stepped out of his car and walked over to the club, ready for a night of drink, dancing, and laughing with his friends.

Maybe he'd even meet a nice girl too.  
  
Davis was on his second drink when he saw her walk in.

It was the beautiful, determined girl he'd helped on Dark Thursday - Chloe. Davis couldn't help the delighted smile that spread over his features at the sight.

She was dressed to the nines in a body-skimming green dress, heels, and up-do. The two years since he'd last seen her, had smoothed her figure and lent her an assurance she'd only had hints of before. Then a smiling boy overdressed in a full tux (including bow-tie!) came up beside her and handed her a glass of champagne. She gave the boy an awkward smile, and accepted the glass. The boy wrapped an arm around her and escorted her to a table nearby. Davis watched as Chloe put her purse down and the boy slyly deposited his own phone near hers before dragging her out to the dance floor.

Davis frowned as the boy tried way too hard to dance like he was James Bond, Ricky Marin, and Fred Astaire all rolled into one. Chloe was obviously confused and embarrassed, but was a good sport about the whole thing. By the third dip, Davis couldn't take any more and excused himself to his friends. He made his way across the the room towards where Chloe and the boy danced, passing their cell phones on the way. When he saw the program running on the boy's phone, Davis paused in surprise. That dweeby clutz was running a cloning program against Chloe's phone!

Anger filled Davis as he watched the boy twirling Chloe out on the dancefloor. He was distracting her with his horrible dance moves while he stole all her phone's personal data!

Pushing his anger down, Davis moved up behind the little thief, and with perhaps more pressure than was strictly necessary, poked on his shoulder.

With only a slight growl to his voice Davis asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Swinging Chloe the other way, the boy turned to face whoever had poked him, his ruddy cheeks flushing scarlet. "Why yes, I mind -"

"Davis?" Chloe asked in surprise...and delight.

Davis smiled at Chloe, ignoring the fuming boy. "Hi Chloe. Care to dance?"

Chloe pulled away from the boy's embrace, smiling. "Yes. Yes, I would." Then she blinked, as if remembering she already had a partner. "You don't mind, do you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy knew he was trapped. If he said no, he'd look like a total ass. "Of course not." Then, obviously fuming, he walked over to the spot where he had left their phones.

Chloe moved in Davis' arms. "So how have you been? Still saving damsels in distress?" Chloe asked, as Davis whirled her in a smooth circle. They swayed together fluidly, the grace of their movements a marked contrast to the flamboyant flailings of Jimmy.

He smiled in reply. "When I'm needed."

Her eyes flashed with mirth. "And you were needed now?"

Davis' smile vanished as he was suddenly brought back to reality. He'd asked her to dance for more than just the pleasure of her company. "Chloe, that boy was running a program on his phone. A cloning program. On yours."

Chloe's smile vanished too, and she stumbled slightly in surprise. "You saw that?"

"Yes," Davis replied, holding her tightly in case she stumbled again. She felt wonderful in his arms.

Chloe looked away and made a face. "I had hoped I was wrong."

Davis blinked, but didn't miss his steps, despite his surprise. "You knew?"

Chloe looked up at him again, her face intent. "I had suspected he was spying on me. I just don't know why."

"Some boyfriend you got there," Davis replied with a heavy drawl.

Chloe laughed without much mirth. "Yeah, I can sure pick 'em." She broke away from his arms. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Davis, but I need to go figure out what is going on."

Davis nodded, sad their dance was coming to such an abrupt end. "I figured as much."

"Bye, Davis," Chloe said before turning away. After only a few steps, she paused and looked back at him. "Looks like you saved me again."

Davis smiled in reply from where he still stood on the dance floor. "From the hacking or the dance?"

Chloe laughed. "Both actually." Then she turned and disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
  
THREE TIMES - Bride

_"I'll wait for you, Chloe. As long as it takes."_

Davis' words kept playing through Chloe's head as she looked at herself in the mirror up in the loft of Clark's barn.

She had to admit she looked beautiful. Just like a bride should. The curled hair, the flowers, the gorgeous white dress.

It was all perfect except for the sad and slightly lost expression on her face she just couldn't shake.

She was supposed to marry Jimmy in just a few minutes, but he wasn't the man filling her thoughts.

That was Davis.

Davis the EMT who seemed to always be around to help her - during Dark Thursday, when the DDS had been blackmailing Jimmy, when she lost her memory...Davis was always there when she most needed rescuing.

But this time, Davis had been too late. She had already promised she would marry Jimmy.

She lost herself for a moment, remembering the one and only kiss she had shared with Davis. That kiss had made her body sing and her soul fly free.

So why was she tethering herself to another?

"Chloe, are you ready?"

Chloe opened her eyes to see Clark looking at her worriedly.

Just then she heard the music swell below. The bridal march played.

It was too late.

She forced a smile. "I'm ready."

Clark smiled with relief and held out his arm for her. She smiled up at her best friend and started the long walk down to her waiting fiancee.

Chloe thought she caught a glimpse of a uniform standing outside the barn as she took the first turn down the loft stairs.

She nearly stumbled as she tried to look back over her shoulder, and Clark had to steady her.

"Chloe?' he asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern. "You ok?"

She smiled up in Clark's wide blue eyes. "I'm fine. I just..." Her voice trailed off as they rounded the bottom of the stairs.

Davis was standing at the back of the church, dressed in his EMT uniform. He had told her he was on shift today. Had he come straight from work to Smallville?

If so, why?

_"I'll wait for you, Chloe. As long as it takes."_

Was he here to see if he would have to wait a lifetime? Would he?

She caught his eyes and she saw the answer there.

He would.

Chloe's feet stopped working, causing Clark to stop as well or risk dragging her up the aisle.

"Chloe?" he asked, then he too spotted Davis at the rear of the barn-turned-wedding chapel. "What's he here for?"

Her voice was small when she replied. "I think he is here to save me."

Clark frowned down at her. "Save you? From what?"

Chloe looked up at Clark, and her voice was raw. "From making a terrible mistake."

Her gaze shifted to Jimmy at the end of the aisle. His face was contorted with fear and pain. Her heart lurched in sympathy, but how much worse would it be if she married him if she didn't really love him?

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but this isn't right. For either of us."

Then she turned and bolted for the door - and Davis.

Without a word, he grabbed onto her hand and they raced together away from her would-be wedding.

As they piled into his car, Chloe turned to smile at her EMT. Davis smiled back.

_My hero,_ she thought.

-THE END-


End file.
